


I'm not finished (cause you're not by my side)

by strangersit



Series: Officer!Mike au [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Hate Sex, M/M, Name-Calling, Officer!Mike, Rough Sex, Teasing, they’re really rough but secretly whipped for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangersit/pseuds/strangersit
Summary: Fic Title from Arctic Monkeys' "Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?"





	I'm not finished (cause you're not by my side)

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Title from Arctic Monkeys' "Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?"

“Shit,” Mike shuddered, his head hitting the headboard as Richie started to fuck into him at a brutal pace. “Shit, shit, shit!” He reached up and held onto the wooden headboard for dear life, his fingers almost grazing the wall as the bed rocked against it. “Oh, _god—“_

“How’s that for a first time, Officer Wheeler?” Richie grunted out, his fingers holding Mike’s hips tightly and pulling him back onto his cock. He kept thrusting at a hard, fast pace, biting at his lip as he felt the coil tighten in his lower belly, too focused on not cumming before Mike.

“T-tha - That’s, Fuck, your… _cock—“_ Mike grunted.

Richie pulled out, catching his breath and lightly smacking each of Mike’s meaty ass cheeks before spreading them apart and looking at Mike’s gaping hole, purposefully ignoring the latter man’s groans of protest.

“Why did you stop, you fucking asshole?” He asked, leaning on the bed to get himself up.

Richie beat him to it, though, placing a hand between his shoulder blades and pushing down. Mike let him, turning his head to the side and feeling the soft silk sheets underneath his burning cheek.

“You were having some trouble talking, officer, just wanna know what you’re talking about,” Mike let out short puffs of breath as Richie’s hand came back down to his ass and spread him apart again. “My cock… _what?”_

“Bastard,” Mike sighed, biting his lip as he felt Richie’s finger circle his hole. Richie’s finger kept circling at his puckered rim, around and around _and around_ as Mike shivered. “Are you going to keep playing with it or fuck it? Don’t waste my time, Richard.”

Richie smiled, leaning down and licking a stripe up Mike’s hole, tongue shamelessly circling his rim before starting to dip down and into his heat. Mike’s back arched from the bed, and he shut his eyes tight, mouth dropping open and then closed shut, not knowing what to do with himself as he felt Richie’s tongue inside him.

Mike wasn’t new to bottoming, but he was definitely new to _this. “Ho-_ Holy—“

As soon as it started it was over, and Richie was back to squeezing and playing with Mike’s ass as he felt Mike’s groans, muffled against the sheets. “So… my cock?”

“Son of a bitch.” Mike grunted.

“Uh uh, _you_ be a nice bitch or you’re not getting my cock at all.” Richie said, laying down on the bed and rutting against the mattress, between Mike’s spread legs. He bit at one of Mike’s ass cheeks, groaning at the sound that left Mike’s mouth and the way his shoulders jolted up in surprise.

Richie didn’t know how he managed to be so effortlessly hot, and if the reason he stopped fucking him was half for _Richie,_ as well, to keep from cumming too soon, he would never let Mike know. He surged up, brushing his chest on Mike’s frecklered back and enjoying the feeling as his sensitive nipples woke into goosebumps.

Richie licked at Mike’s sweaty neck, the salty taste of his skin making his cock twitch between his legs. He began thrusting sloppily against Mike’s lower back as he mouthed at the shell of his ear. “Come on, handsome, be good and tell my cock that you love it.”

Mike had his eyes closed, rounding his hips and arching his ass into Richie and hating himself for it. “Love your cock.” He let out, gasping when Richie’s cock found it’s way to one of his ass cheeks. Mike was grinding up harder now, rounding his hips more evenly as he tried to get Richie’s hard shaft to where he wanted it.

“How much?” Richie groaned, taking one of Mike’s hands and pulling his arm back, opening his hand to hold Richie’s cock. Mike hissed at the stretch, moaning as he felt Richie’s thick cock in his hand, hot and wet.

“I love it so much,” Mike said, louder then as he grew desperate. He wiggled underneath Richie, trying as hard as he could, with the twisted position his hand was holding it at, to guide Richie’s cock into his hole. Richie moved his hips lower, finally cooperating with Mike and Mike moaned as he felt the head of Richie’s cock brushing against his entrance. “I want it so bad, want your big cock to fuck me hard.”

“You like my cock?” Richie asked, one hand gripping Mike’s hair and the other guiding his cock into his hole, fully thrusting inside him. Mike’s head almost looled down at that, but Richie kept a vice grip on his hair, pulling a low groan from deep within Mike’s chest. “You like it, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Mike moaned. _”Yeah, yeah, yeah,”_ Mike cried in time with Richie’s thrusts, reaching up and pulling Richie’s hair just as hard, the latter man’s head coming down to the crook of Mike’s neck. Richie moaned right into Mike’s ear, then, and Mike couldn’t help but echo his sounds, pushing back onto his cock.

“You’re taking my cock like you were made for it,” Richie groaned, thrusting harder into Mike and hitting his prostate dead on. Mike let out a whine at that, angling his hips so Richie could reach it again and again. “Such a dirty little cop, aren’t you? Do you always show off your ass to the hot guys you arrest?”

“Fuck,” Mike moaned, his cock trying hard to perk up against his abdomen, hard, stiff and leaking. Richie’s cock was brushing so hard against his prostate, Richie’s hips suddenly still, grinding into him, that Mike’s eyes were rolling back inside his head, cock leaking twice as before. “Holy fuck,” Mike gasped. “You’re gonna make me cum!”

“You better hold it, officer. I’m not gonna stop fucking you until I have enough of your wet little cunt.” Richie said, slowly thrusting back into him.

“You fucking _bitch!”_

“Oh, that’s you, babe.” Richie sang, biting at Mike’s neck and breaking the blood on the surface. “My sweet little bitch. Taking my cock so well. So greedy, aren’t you?”

“God—“ Mike groaned, so shamefully turned on by his words. He wanted him to keep talking, keep telling him the most depraved words that could come out of his mouth. Keep fucking him, making Mike feel his cock deep inside his body and his hot breath against his skin. “Go faster, please,”

Richie chuckled, thrusting shallowly into Mike once again, the slow motion taking up all of his self control. “Say that again.” He demanded, enjoying the pityful sound leaving Mike’s mouth.

“Please, Tozier… fuck me faster. I want to cum on your cock, please.” Mike begged, his eyes shut tight and cheeks burning hot in embarrassment. “Please, come on, _please.”_

“Good slut,” Richie turned Mike’s head and licked deep into his mouth before pulling back. “Good, good slut. Daddy is very happy.”

“Nice try, I’m not—“ The words got punched out of Mike’s chest as Richie’s cock went all the way to the hilt, picking up the fastest pace Richie had set yet and hitting somewhere deep inside him. “Sssh-shit, Rich _-ah, ah, ah,”_

“Fuck,” Richie groaned, chasing his orgasm and feeling _oh_ so overwhelmed. He had never felt this good in his life, words flowing out of his mouth without a filter: “Best ass I’ve ever fucked..holy shit…feels so good..you’re so good, fuck…I’m so close,” Richie’s words made Mike flush down to his chest, the unexpected praise making his heart jump in his ribcage. _That,_ and the pounding Richie was giving him. “God, so good, are you close, baby? Gonna cum?”

“I got- need to touch-“

Richie’s hand was wrapped around Mike’s cock as soon as the words left his mouth, squeezing at the base and almost making Mike let out a shout because _nowaythesonofabitchwas-_

“Just playing, sir. Gonna make you cum good and proper, officer.” Richie whispered into his ear, before stripping Mike’s cock tight and fast.

Mike let out a beautiful, wrecked sound, his hand on Richie’s forearm the only warning he gave out as thick spurts of cum left his cock, his whole body trembling underneath Richie.

Richie fucked into him harder and sloppier as he felt the wetness and warmth of Mike’s cum on his hand, jerking Mike off into overstimulation as he chased his own orgasm.

Mike’s body was burning all over, fire spreading through his veins and making his body spasm, Richie’s cock fucking into him for what seemed like forever, using Mike’s hole and cock, Mike’s whines spurring him on and getting him closer to the edge.

“Richie, please, you _fucking-“_ Mike gritted his teeth, the feeling of being fucked post orgasm ripping through him and making him feel every drag of Richie’s cock.

“Fuck!” Richie hissed, biting at Mike’s shoulder as he came deep inside his ass. _“Fuuck,_ what a nice ass, Wheeler,” Richie whined, riding out his orgasm, languidly grinding into Mike’s ass. “Holy shit, my body is all numb.”

“Tell me about it.” Mike said, burying himself in the sheets, overwhelmed by the feelings still going though his body.

“So… When am I getting arrested again?”


End file.
